Une personne réconfortante
by LovexFiction
Summary: Tous sont au courant que Bonnie a laissé vivre Klaus en Tyler. Tout le monde lui en veut sauf une personne : Damon. One Shot


Bonnie se rendait chez les Salvatore pour rendre visite à Elena –qui depuis sa transformation en vampire vivait chez eux. Elle frappa à la porte mais personne ne lui ouvrit. Elle rentra donc. La petite sorcière fut surprise de voir Stefan, Damon, Elena, Caroline, Rebekah et Elijah assis sur le canapé des frères. Bonnie fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente Bonnie ! rugit Caroline.

La jeune métisse fut surprise de voir son amie réagir de la sorte. Puis quand elle tourna la tête vers elle, elle pu s'apercevoir qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. Elle comprit immédiatement : _Tyler _ou plutôt _Klaus. _

- Alors tu sais ? murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ça t'étonne ? Tu voulais me le cacher encore plus longtemps que tu ne l'as déjà fait ?

Elle était en colère, vraiment en colère.

Elena, elle aussi en voulait à Bonnie de même que tout le monde excepter peut-être Rebekah et Elijah.

- Je… je suis désolée… je… bafouilla Bonnie.

- Tu quoi Bonnie ? demanda Stefan qui essayait de se maîtriser.

- Je voulais simplement vous protéger…

Rebekah prit en un rire rauque.

- Tu voulais les protéger ou la protéger ?

Bonnie savait que le vampire Originel faisait référence à sa mère.

- Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche… je veux juste que Nick retrouve son corps, d'accord ? Tu as plutôt intérêt d'arranger ça Bennett !

Elle lança un regard à Elijah et ils partirent.

Malgré elle, la sorcière laissa échapper une larme qu'elle chassa rapidement mais pas assez. Damon l'avait vu mais n'émit aucun commentaire.

Stefan s'approcha de Bonnie.

- Tu sais que c'est de ta faute si Elena est un vampire ? Si Rebekah aurait su que son frère était en vie, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de se venger…

La sorcière ne répondit rien, se contenta juste d'écouter Stefan qui lui fendait le cœur.

- Tu en as conscience de ça ? Hein ? Tu en as conscience ?

Il la secoua brutalement.

- Stefan arrête ! implora Elena.

Elle était fâchée mais Bonnie restait son amie… sa_ meilleure amie. _Cependant le vampire n'arrêtait pas, au contraire et Bonnie ne se défendait pas. Comme si elle savait qu'elle méritait sa colère

S'en fut trop pour Damon qui dégagea son frère de la petite sorcière et l'envoya à travers le salon.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? voulut savoir Stefan.

- Toi, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? lança Damon, énervé. Tu oublies que Bonnie s'est sacrifiée de nombreuses fois pour nous, je trouve ça injuste de lui en vouloir. Toi non plus tu n'es pas blanc comme neige, _Saint Stefan _! Quand tu étais à Chicago avec Klaus ou quand tu as tué Andy… alors arrête un peu ! Et puis ce n'est pas de sa faute si Elena est vampire, c'est celle de Rebekah… c'est elle qui a provoqué l'accident. Bonnie ne pouvait pas prévoir ça ! D'accord ?

Bonnie regarda Damon, elle était surprise. De tout le monde, elle pensait –après Caroline- que c'était lui en voudrait le plus mais non… il venait de la défendre ! _De la_ _défendre…_

Stefan partit encore plus énervé du manoir suivit de près par Elena. Caroline quant à elle s'avança vers Bonnie.

- Je ne veux plus te voir pour le moment Bonnie ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

La jolie blonde partit également à vitesse vampire.

Il ne restait plus que Bonnie et Damon dans le manoir. Bonnie considéra le vampire aux yeux bleus.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle. Merci beaucoup… je sais que… elle ne termina pas sa phrase prise par des sanglots.

Elle s'effondra dans le salon. Damon ne sachant pas quoi faire la regarda. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter mais une voix lui murmura que c'était Bonnie, la sorcière, celle qui avait laissé Klaus en vie. Cette sale peste n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait.

Mais une fois encore, il chassa cette pensée perfide de son esprit et la prit dans ses bras. La sorcière ne se dégagea pas.

Le vampire lui caressa le dos en lui chuchotant que tout irait bien, que tout allait s'arranger.

La jeune fille se laissa bercer par ses paroles… Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle trouverait en Damon, une personne rassurante et réconfortante.


End file.
